


The Despair Experiment

by CastleFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DICE exists, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Future Foundation exists, Good boyfriend Momota Kaito, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Master/Slave, Nagito is still obsessed with hope, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Experimentation, Trans Oma Kokichi, big brother Nagito, distraught Kaito Momota, he creepy as fuck tho, little brother Kokichi, remnants of despair are are like a bona fide terrorist group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: The Remnants of Despair have attacked DICE, a faction of the Future Foundation created after the tragedy. All but one of their ten members seem to have made it out unscathed. But the one that was taken was none other than their leader, Kokichi Ouma. Just what do the Remnants want with him? And what lengths will they go to keep him?





	1. Capture the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so here we go with this one. 
> 
> It's pretty....disturbing right off the bat so if things like this disturb you then click off I guess. 
> 
> Ah Izuru you are an interesting character to try and write.

He ran through the halls, tiny legs propelling him forward. His lungs burned with the effort. The binder around his chest being no help at all. Behind him he could hear footsteps gradually gaining on him. He ducked into an open door, slamming it shut and locking it. 

Kokichi Ouma backed up until he hit the opposite wall. He clutched at his shirt with one hand, the other going into his pocket and bringing out his phone. Without breaking his stare with the door he dialed the first number in his contacts. 

“Kokichi!? Where are you are you okay!?” His boyfriend, Kaito Momota, gasped through the speakers. 

“I’m...I’m alright for now. Think I lost them.” The lie left his lips without hesitation. He wouldn’t let the last time he probably would hear from him make him worry, “I’m just...are you okay? Where...where are you right now?” He heard pounding on the door. Dammit. They’d found him faster than he anticipated. 

“I managed to get outside, you?” 

“Uh….no not yet.” He whipped his head around, trying to find an exit. Of course he had to pick a room with no windows, “Have you found anyone from D.I.C.E yet? Any of them get out?” 

“I’ve found Ichigo and Mayumi. They told me the others are safely across town.” A beat of silence, “Kokichi...you’re not actually out are you?” He couldn’t help the chuckle and small smirk on his face. 

“Nope.” The door shuddered, the bottom hinges knocked out, “Sorry but….I think this might be it for me Kaito.” 

“Don’t say that! Just tell me where you are I’ll find you!” 

“They’ve found me first.” 

“Kokichi I-” He never got to hear what Kaito was trying to say. 

The door burst off its hinges, making him drop his phone. Kokichi scrambled back against the wall as two figures, two Remnants of Despair, stood in the doorway. 

“Found you, Kokichi.” 

\----

Kokichi woke up with a sudden gasp, realizing three things instantly. 

He was unable to move.   
He was laying on his back on a metal table, tied by his wrists and ankles to it’s legs.   
He wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

His binder and boxers were gone, revealing his breasts and pussy to the world. A pang of panic raced through him. This was bad. He could feel in deep in his gut. He squirmed and struggled for a bit, testing the limits of his restraints. 

A door to his left opened, the sound of a cart wheeling in reaching his ears. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” 

That voice….could it be? A pit opened up in his stomach, this wasn’t just bad. It was disastrous. Kokichi’s head snapped to the side, suspicions confirming when he laid eyes on the figure standing before him. 

Izuru Kamukura. 

“I assume you want to know why you’re here?” The “Ultimate Hope” asked with a simple head tilt and a long slow blink. 

“No shit sherlock.” Kokichi scowled. A hand traced down his chest. He involuntarily shuddered. 

“I was surprised, to see that, biologically, you are female.” Izuru circled a finger around his clit. His body jumped at the sudden sensation, a gasp leaving his lips, “You could prove to be….an interesting project.” 

“What does….” A thought crossed his mind, “You’re going to fuck me aren’t you? See what happens?” 

“That is correct.” The finger once rubbing his clit pushed inside his folds. Kokichi stifled the noise of surprise in his throat, “I will do other things as well.” 

“I don’t seem to have a say in this do I?” The little leader could feel his pussy starting to get wet as that finger began slowly moving in and out of him. 

“You catch on quite quickly.” If he didn’t know any better he would’ve thought the Ultimate Hope sounded...impressed, “I like that about you. You’re not as boring.” The finger was removed, he hated the slight hollow feeling in his gut that it left behind. He could hear footsteps walking around him, a click, and a generator like rumble to his side. Izuru returned to his side, placing some sort of pump on one of his breasts. Another went on the other. The suction tugged on his nipples, shocks of pleasure racing straight to his core. Izuru walked away again, returning to his side and shoving something in his mouth. After a brief moment he realized it was a small handheld vibrator. It was taken out and placed directly on his clit. Kokichi’s head snapped back with a breathy moan, “I’m not going to do it just yet. I want to see if you can handle it first.” 

“Handle what, your cock?” Kokichi chuckled, smirking slightly and angling his hips, “I wouldn’t worry about that I’ve probably taken way bigger before.” He didn’t get a direct response, only another soft click and the vibrations racing up his spine intensified. His back arched slightly as he gasped. 

“Your only previous partner has been Kaito Momota, correct?” Izuru’s fingers slid inside him again. His eyes widened, letting out a cry at the fast pace they immediately set, “You don’t need to answer that. No that’s not what I’m testing here.” 

“Then...nng..what are you...testing then?” Kokichi hissed. His eyes met the Ultimate Hope’s gaze, shivering at the intense red that met him. 

“How much it’s going to take to break you.”


	2. Experiments

Kaito was pacing back and forth, biting on his fingernails. How? How did he let this happen? He shouldn’t have let Kokichi run off by himself not when the Remnants of Despair were spotted nearby. Not when they knew the group had been asking around about The Ultimate Supreme Leader. 

“Kaito stop that.” Maki frowned from her perch across the room, “You’re going to wear a hole into the carpet.” 

“Sorry Maki-roll...but I have to be doing something…” The astronaut sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I can’t sit around like this when…” 

“When he has Kokichi?” She jerked a thumb towards a row of screens on the wall, one of them holding a picture of Izuru Kamukura. 

“Y-yeah.” A shudder ran down his spine. 

“We’ll get him back.” She scowled at that portrait, her arms crossed over her chest, “D.I.C.E began looking for him the minute he was taken, you know that. The Future Foundation too.” 

“I know…” Kaito looked down at his feet, “But I’m still worried about him….what the hell could the Remnants of Despair….what would Izuru want with him?” 

“Well...he is the Ultimate Supreme Leader….” Maki scrunched her nose in thought, “Maybe they think he can be turned to despair and they can use his talent…” 

“You don’t think he’ll…” 

“Probably not.” She shook her head, “We both know how much he hates despair. How boring he thinks it is.” 

“Yeah...you’re right about that.” 

Something deep inside his gut was screaming that they were running out of time. But why? What did that mean? 

He felt like he had a million questions and no answers. 

Byakuya Togami stiffly entered the room, his usual expression of mild annoyance with everything ever present on his face. 

“Anything?” Maki asked. 

“So far no.” The prodigy handed her a tablet, “Kamakura is extremely careful when he decides to be.” 

“Have you figured out what the hell he wants with Kokichi?” Kaito glared at the portrait of Izuru. 

“We can only guess as to what his motives are.” He shrugged almost indifferently. Normally he would’ve been upset at this but Byakuya was like this with everyone. It’s just how he was, “For now we’re working on the assumption that Izuru Kamakura has taken Kokichi Ouma hostage for his talent.” 

\---- 

One vibrator was deep inside his pussy, another buried in his ass, and two egg vibrators taped to his nipples. His back was arched like a bow as he writhed and mewled. Izuru was rubbing his clit, only making the overwhelming pleasure assaulting him worse. He shook and shakily cried as came again for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“Ahn..s..stop!” Kokichi shook his head, “Stop it please...nng...ah I can’t…take anymore...take them out….nng...please!” 

“You lasted longer than I expected, Kokichi.” The vibrators were all taken off and out of him. He fell limp against the table, just gasping for breath, “I thought you’d throw in the towel within the first hour. But you managed to last almost four.” 

“Guess I just...have good endurance…” He forced himself to smirk and chuckle through pants. 

“Yes it would seem so.” Izuru almost seemed to….smile at him as he moved between his legs. 

“All that was just a warm up huh?” Kokichi couldn’t help the nervous tremor working its way into his voice. 

“If you must call it that.” He reached into his pants, bringing out a massive, rock hard cock. A spike of panic lanced through his veins. That wasn’t going to fit inside him, would it? 

“Is this the part where you tell me you’ll be gentle?” The little leader swallowed hard, watching him lineup his cock with his dripping pussy. He didn’t get an answer. He didn’t really expect one. 

With a single thrust Izuru sheathed himself fully inside him. 

Kokichi’s eyes widened as the air was sucked out of lungs. The stretch wasn’t too painful it was just….uncomfortable. As the Ultimate Hope began rocking his hips the same maddening pleasure began flowing through him. Each thrust hit his g-spot full force. He let out cries and whimpers, tugging on his restraints as hard as he could. A hand began rubbing his clit again. He arched his back with a loud yell. He was still sensitive from the hours of merciless torture. It was too much for his mind to properly keep up with. 

Everything else was a blur after that. He was sure he’d cum several times during the assault. And there was no question that Izuru came inside him as well. Then he pulled out and left. Left him there to shiver and fight back the urge to cry. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was alone. By the time the door opened again he was on the verge of drifting off to unconsciousness. The little leader only caught a glimpse of the person who entered, but he could tell that he had white hair. Kinda like Kiibo….or Kirumi...even Angie…. 

Those were his last thoughts before blacking out.


	3. Injections and Servant

Kokichi woke up laying on some type of operating table. He was strapped down by many more restraints than before. A number of surgical tools and syringes with varying tinges of liquid were neatly placed on a cart nearby. 

He squirmed and struggled until he heard the door open and close again. His head snapped towards the sound. He watched wearily as Izuru and two others entered the room. The first one was a young woman with choppy hair and a nurses uniform. The other….was the white haired one he’d seen enter the room before he passed out earlier. 

“What the hell is this?” Kokichi growled. 

“We’re going to be making some….changes to your body.” Izuru gestured towards the woman, who picked up one of the syringes. 

“Oh yeah?” He tried to hide his fear but the waver in his voice gave him away, “Like what?” 

“Mikan?” 

“This serum will enhance your body’s natural sensitivity.” The woman, Mikan, walked toward him with that syringe, “I predict that once it’s set in you’ll be able to cum from the slightest touch to your clit.” 

“W-what…?” His heart leapt into his throat, “Why would you need to do something like that to me?” 

“You survived our first coupling relatively intact.” Izuru stroked his cheek, a gentle touch that he flinched away from, “I’m curious to see what will happen to your mind after this.” He turned to the white haired boy, “Servant, hold his hips down while Mikan administers the drugs.” 

“Y-yes, Master.” Servant ducked his head and stepped forward. His hands pushed down on his hips, holding him still as he thrashed desperately. 

“No!” Kokichi shouted, “Don’t! Stay away from me!” 

“I’m sorry…” The white haired boy whispered. Mikan placed a hand on his pussy, spreading his folds so his clit was exposed. He cried out and threw his head back when he felt the needle pierce the sensitive nub. Heat spread from between his legs to the rest of his body. The nurse drew back, picked up another. She came up to his side, grabbing his breast. The next needle was inserted into his nipple. The heat got worse, his body beginning to shiver. Another needle was put into his other one. Now it felt like his entire body was on fire. 

“You two may leave.” Izuru commanded, “Servant, return when I call for you.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Kokichi mewled when cold fingers took his nipples into their hold. They began squeezing and tugging, sending tremendous shocks of pleasure down his spine. 

“Ahn!” The sound escaped his lips before he could stifle it, “Ahg...staah…” 

“Nipple sensitivity has certainly increased.” Izuru hummed, “Now let’s see if Mikan was correct about your clit…” The little leader gasped and began to struggle, but stopped the moment those cold fingers touched the bundle of nerves. His head was thrown back, his body arching, a scream rang throughout the room, and he...came. He would’ve thought that the ultimate hope would be satisfied with that but no. He kept stroking and circling his clit, forcing more orgasms through his little body. By the time Izuru stopped he was sure he’d cum at least twenty times. His head was in the clouds and his body violently shaking. But he could feel the heat slowly fading, and he was able to get his breathing under control. 

His heart dropped when he heard the distinct sound of a belt unbuckling. 

\----

The next time he woke up he was laying on something soft. His wrists and ankles were wrapped in bandages. He’d been struggling so hard against his restraints while being fucked earlier he’d chaffed the skin around them. Must’ve had that Mikan girl treat them. She seemed like their nurse or doctor or whatever the hell she was to them. 

Kokichi sat up with a hiss. His entire lower half felt sore. He looked down to find he was wearing a long purple t-shirt that ended around his thighs. It was more like a cotton hospital gown if he was being honest. 

He glanced around the room he was in. 

It was grey and relatively empty, save for a shelf of books and a small coffee table. There were two doors, one open and one closed. The open one appeared to lead to a bathroom, the other he assumed was an exit. It was probably locked from the outside so he didn’t bother going up to try the knob. So instead he busied himself with peering at the book titles on the shelf. They were mostly history books and encyclopedias. And, oddly enough, there were a few on the topic of pregnancy and general mom stuff. Odd… 

The door opened and closed. Kokichi instantly stiffened and froze. 

“Um, I’m sorry to intrude…” A soft voice, a familiar voice came behind him. The little leader twisted around to see Servant standing with a tray of food in his hands, “Master told me to make sure that you ate…” 

“Okay?” Kokichi frowned. Servant walked over to the coffee table, he followed after a moment. The two boys sat across from each other as the little leader slowly ate. The silence between them was...awkward to say the least. 

“So, what’s your name?” He asked at last. 

“My name? It’s...they call me Servant..” The white haired boy kept his gaze fixed in his lap. 

“You’ve got to have a name other than that.” He leaned his elbows on the table. 

“Trash like me shouldn’t bother you with things like that.” 

“C’mooon if I’m going to be your prisoner I might as well have your name. I’m not calling you Servant and if you don’t want another nickname you’ll just have to tell me your real one!” 

“If..if you insist I guess.” 

“I do.” 

“My name is...Nagito Komaeda.”


	4. Sensory Deprivation

A few weeks had gone by. 

As much as he hated it Kokichi couldn’t help but settle into some sort of routine. 

He’d wake up, either Nagito or Izuru would come in and give him food. He’d be shoved into what he began calling the experimentation room. Mikan would inject him with various things and Izuru would fuck him unconscious. Then he’d wake back up in his room. More often than not Nagito was with him when he woke up. The two would talk about whatever was on their minds. The white haired boy had opened up quite a bit more than when he first met him. 

Something felt off that time when he awoke that day. Moments after waking up his stomach lurched, acid creeping up his throat. He stumbled into the bathroom. He gagged and heaved into the porcelain bowl. 

“Kokichi? Are you alright?” Nagito knelt down next to him, worry creasing his features. 

“I better not be getting sick.” Kokichi groaned, leaning against the white haired boy, “I don’t want to see that nurse lady any more than I already do.” 

“I’m sure it’s just a one time thing.” He shakily smiled at him. He wanted to agree with him, he really did. But….something didn’t sit right with him. It just felt….different. 

“Yeah...sure.” 

A couple days later as Kokichi was strapped down to that stupid table Mikan picked up an empty syringe instead of a full one. 

“You’re not going to inject me with air are you?” He playfully raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Hate to break it to ya but I’m pretty sure that’ll kill me.” 

“I’m drawing your blood.” The nurse roughly grasped his arm. The little leader grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut at the familiar feeling of a needle piercing his flesh. 

“Why?” He growled. 

“You won’t need to know quite yet.” He felt Izuru petting his hair. He flinched away from it. Only Kaito was allowed to do that. The Ultimate Hope could fuck him and make him feel pleasure but only his boyfriend could bestow that level of kindness to him. He was the only one he’d accept it from. 

“Keeping secrets now are we?” Kokichi did nothing to conceal his displeasure, “And here I thought because we were fuck buddies you’d be more willing to share things with me.” Izuru’s eyes narrowed slightly. Well, this was going to end badly. But that’s what he gets for trying to piss him off. 

“Mikan, I want to you up the dose of this next injection.” 

Shit…. 

\---- 

After being drugged into a hot and needy state Izuru unstrapped him and sat him up. He was picked up and carried to what was obviously a sybian with a large dildo on top. His pussy was spread and he was slammed down onto the toy. Just the act of being entered alone made an orgasm rip through his body. His legs were strapped down so he couldn’t get up. A blindfold was tied around his eyes. His arms were bound behind his back, around a pole adjacent to the sybian. 

“I’ve entertained your defiance for too long Kokichi.” A gag was shoved in his mouth, “It’s time I begin your training as an obedient servant.” He clenched his teeth, wishing his mouth was free so he could tell him that would never happen. Suddenly something was placed over his ears so he couldn’t hear anything. He was sure Izuru had moved off but why didn’t he hear it? What was happening dawned on him just as the sybian was switched on. 

Sensory Deprivation. 

He was left like that for what felt like hours. The drug had worn off a while ago but that didn’t make this torture any less horrifying. He was cumming dry almost every minute or so. It hurt. It hurt. Please make it stop. Stop. His mouth was moving, he wasn’t sure if he was actually saying anything. Not that it would’ve made a difference with the gag in his mouth. 

He jumped when he felt those cold hands against his cheeks. The gag was taken out, before he could react lips were pressed against his. Behind the blindfold his eyes widened. Izuru hadn’t done that before. He hadn’t kissed him before. While he was still being forcibly joined at the mouth with the ultimate hope whatever was covering his ears taken off. When the sybian was finally turned off he slumped forward as much as his body was allowed. His mind was reeling for the first time since this had started. Kokichi’s body trembled uncontrollably and for once not because of the pleasure being forced through his body. 

“Wh...whadiyo…” He struggled to form coherent words. A finger pressed against his lips. 

“Shh. You won’t get anywhere like this.” Izuru whispered, “Mikan brought me the results of your blood test. Our experiment has worked.” 

“Per….ment?” The blindfold was taken off. His legs and arms were untied and he was lifted into the air. 

“Congratulations Kokichi, you’re pregnant.” 

He passed out then.


	5. VR

Kaito sat at the dining table in the apartment he shared with Kokichi, Shuichi, and Maki. The file the Future Foundation had on The Remnants and their activities in the past month. Drugs were mysteriously going missing from laboratories across the city. The exact type wasn’t explicitly said. 

He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He glanced back to see Shuichi leaning over his shoulder. 

“Still looking over those?” The detective asked. 

“Yeah. Are you sure you can’t find any connection between this and Kokichi?” Kaito held up a few papers. The other boy picked them out of his hand. His gold eyes flicked over the words and images. 

“I don’t know. It’s possible at least.” Shuichi sighed heavily, setting the papers down. He slumped into a chair nearby, “But without knowing what drugs were taken it’s hard to say. If I’m being honest though I’m not sure we should be focusing solely on things like that. Sure it could potentially lead us to their hideout but we don’t know that for certain. We need to find a lead that will for sure help us find him.”  
“Yeah….”

“Do you….think he’s still alive?” 

“I...don’t know. But until I see his body I’m going to keep believing that he’s out there.” 

\----

Kokichi strained against his bonds as hard as he could. They felt almost tighter than usual. Then again, he had been pissing Izuru off lately. But that’s what the ultimate hope gets for kidnapping the ultimate supreme leader. Did he really think he was going to submit just because he was knocked up? Nope. Not gonna happen. 

So far he’d been strapped to the sybian and left there for hours about four times now. Each time he bounced back surlier than ever. Clearly Izuru wasn’t expecting his resilience. So as he lay in some sort of dentists chair, struggling to slip out of his restraints, he wondered just what the ultimate hope was going to try this time. 

Izuru walked around him, setting up some sort of equipment. Sensors were being connected to different parts of his body. Unsettlingly enough those parts included his clit and nipples. A ripple of unease was sent through him when a virtual reality headset was picked up. 

“What is that for?” Kokichi glared at him with narrowed eyes. 

“You will see in a few moments.” The device was fitted on his head, “I believe you’ll find it much harder to resist once this is over.” 

“We’ll see about that.” The little leader snarled. 

He heard some sort of electronic beep. Pain flashed through his mind for a brief moment before it dissipated.

Kokichi opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and glanced around. It was hard to describe the place he found himself in. Everything was blue tinge. He sat up, squinting suspiciously at the lines of code. 

“I’m uploading the first program now.” Izuru’s voice echoed in the space around him. An electronic hum rose and fell. Nothing happened for a few moments. 

“Looks like your program needs more testing.” Kokichi smirked. 

“I don’t know about that Kokichi.” His own voice came from in front of him. The air shimmered and a figure appeared, “Looks like it’s working fine to me.” His eyes widened. 

 

It was...him...but with a cock…

“I-impossible…” 

“Anything is possible here.” His double grinned. He leaned over him, pinning his hands above his head, “Let me show you.” A deep kiss was pressed to his lips. His already wide eyes went pin prick. He jerked his head to side. 

“What the hell are you doing!?” He hissed. 

“Just relax.” Double Kokichi moved between his legs, lining a massive cock up with his pussy, “This is going to hurt.” Slowly he pushed inside. A whimper left his lips. It felt more intense than he thought it should’ve, “Mmm so tight.” 

“Why does….everything feel like it’s….on fire..?” He gasped. 

“In here, your pleasure is increased tenfold.” There was hot breath in his ear. 

“W-what?” His brows met in the center of his forehead. A roll of his double’s hips had his body jumping and gasping, “No..stop..stop this!” 

“Don’t worry. Soon I’ll turn your screams into moans.” 

Kokichi was pushed onto his side, one leg lifted in the air. Instantly his double set a pace that left him breathless. Moans and mewls filled the air. His position was changed several times, each new pose made it feel like that cock was reaching deeper. It was like it was piercing his very core. Suddenly he stilled and warmth filled his insides. Just like in the real world… 

“Didn’t think you were capable of that, did you?” Double Kokichi cupped his cheeks in his hands. Once again he forcibly pressed his lips to his, “Later.” Then he was gone. 

The little leader struggled to his hands and knees. Gasping for breath, he felt warm liquid trickling down his thighs. 

“Not bad for a warm up.” He chuckled. 

“I’m uploading the next program now. We’ll test your limits this time.” Izuru’s frown could be heard through his voice. Circles of light appeared around his wrists and ankles. He wasn’t able to move of his own accord anymore. Several huge men phased into existence around him. 

“What are you doing!? Get the hell away from me!” He shouted. Fingers were shoved in his pussy and ass. A cock was forced down his throat. Even in this world he could taste the sweat and precum. It made him want to puke. The fingers inside him were quickly replaced with two cocks. The pleasure assaulting him was so strong, so intense, more than anything he’d ever experienced before. He struggled to make sensible sounds, any noise other than a moan or cry or mewl. One by one the cocks inside him came and were replaced with another. He was so full. 

“Stop...please just stop already….” Kokichi wasn’t sure who he was talking to, those fucking him or Izuru, “I can’t….I can’t take anymore…” But it didn’t stop. 

It didn’t stop.


	6. Never Give Up

“So...much…” Kokichi wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. 

“Congratulations Kokichi. You’ve again exceeded expectations and lasted longer than expected.” Izuru cooed, “But this final program….I don’t foresee you coming out of this one intact.” 

The same electronic hum. The air began to shimmer around him again. The little leader looked up at the figure forming there. His blood froze and his heart leapt in his throat. 

“No...no don’t...not with…” He began to scoot back. Tears formed in his eyes. No, he couldn’t do this. Not like this. Not here. This really would break him if he let it happen. The figure knelt down with an almost cruel smirk, forcing lips against his. Those tears began trailing down his cheeks, “Please….don’t do this…” 

The digital figure of Kaito Momota said nothing, pushing his legs apart with a snicker. 

\---- 

Nagito watched wearily from the doorway. 

Izuru had put Kokichi in a version of the Neo World Program. He suppressed a shudder at memories of being trapped in the very same place. The little leader was spasming and sobbing in that chair while the ultimate hope stroked back his hair. He could barely make out the quiet pleas Kokichi was gasping out between cries. 

“Kaito….kaito stop...please….kaito…” 

Kaito….that was his boyfriend wasn’t it? It didn’t take a genius to know what was happening. Nagito took a few steps back. He covered his mouth with his hand, choking back tears of his own. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he thought that maybe….this was where Kokichi would break. 

No. No he couldn’t let that happen. 

Nagito turned on his heel and began to fast walk down the halls. Determination rushed through his veins. The smaller boy would not fall victim to despair. He would not let him. 

He would save him from that fate. 

\---- 

Kokichi curled up and sobbed on the floor of the simulation. His arms wrapped around his stomach. His body shook violently. 

The same electronic humm sounded in his ears. His vision cut to black for a moment. The feeling returned to his arms and legs. He wasn’t lying on his side but on his back. There was a gentle hand brushing back his hair. He flinched back with a whimper. The vr headset was taken off. While he was cringing against the light he felt the restraints around him slacken. The little leader was lifted into the air. 

That’s the last thing he remember before waking up in his room with Nagito by his side. 

Kokichi just lay there for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. The white haired boy noticed his lack of movement, taking his hand tightly in his. 

“Kokichi? Are you...okay?” He asked softly. 

“O...kay?” The little leader’s hand went to rest on his stomach, “I..don’t know…” 

“He put you in the VR program….” 

“I know. I remember.” 

“He….used your boyfriend against you didn’t he?” 

A sob left his lips. He turned onto his side, curling up as small as possible. Why? Why? WHY? Why did he have to do that? Why did he make that fake Kaito hold him down and fuck him and tell him all the things he was terrified the real one would say to him. He was vaguely aware of Nagito bringing him close, wrapping his arms around him. He clung to the white haired boy as he shook and cried. Over the sounds of his tears he could hear the other speaking softly. 

“Never give up hope, Kokichi. You’ll be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’ll see Kaito again I promise.” 

Kokichi passed out again, still clinging to Nagito and crying. 

\----

He would not give up. 

That’s the first thing that came to his mind as he woke again. Kokichi sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Nagito was gone, that was to be expected at this point. Now that time had passed and his mind was cleared a deep rage sparked inside him. He stood sharply with a growl. His hands clenched into fists. 

“I’m not giving up.” The little leader glared at a corner of the room that he knew a camera was, “I’m not giving up. You hear me!?” He pointed straight at it, “I’m not giving up Izuru! Just because I’m pregnant and just because you managed to get me to cry once doesn’t mean you’ve won! I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader and I will not submit to you!” 

Silence met his words, but he knew he’d been heard. His message was clear. 

Kokichi would not give up. Not yet.


	7. Email

Kaito’s phone began going crazy around midnight. 

He looked at it with squinting eyes. 

It was Makoto Naegi. 

“Huh? What the hell could he want?” He mumbled. The astronaut brought the phone to his ear, “Hello?” 

“Kaito? You there?” 

“Yeah. Yeah what is it?” 

“I need you to come into Future Foundation Headquarters now!” 

“What? Why?” 

“I don’t have time to explain I just need you to come.” 

“Alright alright I’ll be there in, like, twenty minutes.” 

“Ok. Please hurry Kaito.” 

He ended the call then. Rubbing his eyes, the astronaut stood and threw on some decent clothes. He stumbled out to his car, thoughts dwelling on why Naegi needed him so late at night. Maybe it had something to do with either the Remnants of Despair or…. 

Kaito’s chest tightened like it always did whenever his thoughts wandered towards Kokichi. The little leader had been missing for over 6 months now. The chances of him being alive after this long were quickly dwindling with each passing day. 

He walked into Future Foundation headquarters to be instantly met by Naegi and Kirigiri. They led the astronaut into an office. As soon as the door closed a question burst from his lips. 

“Is this about Kokichi?” 

“Yes.” Kirigiri nodded, “We’ve received information that I think you should know.” 

“What...what is it?” He felt his stomach drop to around his toes. 

“We think one of the Remnants of Despair might be trying to contact us.” Naegi opened up his computer. After a few taps he turned it around to show the astronaut. It was a short email, sent by an unknown address. 

Don’t have a lot of time  
Save him  
317 East Academy St.  
Before it’s too late 

“What the…” Kaito frowned and leaned forward, “Don’t have a lot of time….why would a Remnant be telling us to save him? How do we even know they’re talking about Kokichi? Or if this is a trap?” 

“Well...we don’t. But we should still check it out.” Naegi shakily smiled at him, “I just...wanted you to know. So you weren’t in the dark you know?” 

“You seem to be in denial.” Kirigiri’s analytical eyes raked up at down his form, “One would’ve thought you would have been ecstatic and demand we go after this now.” 

“I...I don’t know.” He sighed and shook his head, “I want this to be about him. I want this to lead us to him. I want him to be alright. But...I also have to be realistic. I think we all know that Kokichi would tell us the same thing.” 

“Heh, yeah. Yeah he would.” Naegi turned the computer back around, “Still, we’re going to check out this address in the morning.” 

“Would you be interested in accompanying us?” Kirigiri asked. 

“I...no I don’t think I should go.” He shook his head, “Just, keep me posted.” 

“Alright Kaito. We will.” 

\---- 

Once at home, in the safety and privacy of his own room, the astronaut broke down into tears. 

Kokichi…. 

He didn’t want to believe he was dead. But it was hard to picture him alive after all this time. The conflict in his head and heart was too much to keep silent inside him. 

“I’m sorry….” 

He could practically see the little leader sitting in front of him with a displeased look. 

“What are you sorry for, you idiot?” 

“I shouldn’t have….” 

“Shouldn’t have what? Made sure D.I.C.E was okay? Got yourself out safely?” 

“N-no I shouldn’t have left you..” 

“You didn’t leave me. I ran off by myself on purpose.” 

“Why? Kokichi we could’ve protected you…” 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“You would’ve been hurt Kaito. They would’ve killed you. It’s better this way. It’s better that I’m the only one hurt.” 

“That’s not..” 

“Not fair? Yeah, you could say that.” 

The mental image of Kokichi giggled and laced his arms behind his head in familiar guesture. With that adorable and infuriating grin he vanished. 

Leaving the astronaut alone again.


	8. Is This A Rescue?

He’s being held down and fucked again, an egg vibrator taped to his clit. He’d run out of tears and cries a long time ago. So he just lay there and moan and mewl and let Izuru do what he wanted. At least he was being fucked on a bed again and not one of those metal tables or the floor. His stomach was bulging with the five month old baby inside him. 

Izuru stilled, a familiar warmth filling his core. A loud gasp left his mouth when the vibrator was turned off. 

“You seem to get bigger every time I see you, Kokichi.” A hand laid across his bare stomach. He suppressed a shudder at the cold, “I’d estimate only about thirteen weeks until we see the results of our experiment.” 

 

He didn’t respond. He didn’t think he needed to. He didn’t really want to. 

Izuru left like a he usually did, calling in Nagito to clean him up.

The white haired boy timidly entered the room as the ultimate hope left. As soon as he was gone and the door closed the two boys let out a barely audible sigh of relief. 

“He’s becoming gentler with you.” Nagito smiled softly as he grabbed a bowl of water and a towel. 

“All that’s going to stop when the baby’s born.” Kokichi sat up with a wince, a hand instinctively flying to his belly, “For all I know as soon as they can survive without me he’s gonna kill me.” 

“You really think he’ll do that?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him. We’re just an experiment to him y’know.” 

“Yeah...I know. He was the same way when he was training me.” 

Nagito had shared with him how Izuru had turned him into Servant. That’s why it was so difficult for the white haired boy to go against anything he said. But he was subtly trying to fight it. He was using his talent, his ultimate luck, to get a message out to The Future Foundation. To call out for help.

Kokichi wasn’t necessarily counting on that though, he had other matters to focus on. He never stopped resisting whenever he could. But it was getting harder to summon the energy to. His back still stung with the lashes he’d received for attempting to attack Izuru as he walked in a few weeks ago. They’d probably scar. Sure Kokichi technically could still put up a fight if he wanted but….he had to think about the baby now too. He couldn’t act out thoughtlessly and Izuru knew this. He knew this and it was infuriating. Not to mention with the all drugs that had been poured into his system his body was extremely sensitive. He could only cum once or twice before all lucidity left the building and he was a writhing, needy mess. Izuru knew this too. 

Without realizing it Kokichi had begun to cry. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Nagito lightly put his hands on his shoulders. The comforting gesture just made him break down into sobs. 

“I’m scared….I don’t...I don’t know..what to do…” His thin body shook violently. 

“I know. But please, don’t give up hope.” The white haired boy pressed a kiss to his forehead, reaching off to the side and picking up a large grey shirt. Kokichi let him help him into it quietly. Were he standing the shirt would’ve reached his knees. He didn’t know why Izuru insisted on him wearing it. At least it was something though. Tired from his brief outburst the little leader curled up onto his side as best as he could while Nagito ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Are you..allowed to stay for a while?” Kokichi asked softly. 

“I’m not sure.” The white haired boy sighed, “Until someone calls for me I am to stay out of the way.” He hummed in response. One of his hands rested on his stomach, he could feel the baby starting to move slightly. He heard Nagito suck in a breath as if he was going to talk. 

But then something happened. 

The door flew open, making both boys yelp and jump. Izuru quickly walked inside and to the side of the bed. 

“Servant, come with me.” His voice sounded a little strained, almost..panicked? Kokichi was abruptly lifted off the bed. He was carried out of the room, with Nagito trailing behind them. He could hear the sounds of fighting down the hall. 

“What is…” The little leader opened his mouth only to have it covered by a hand. 

“Quiet. Both of you.” The ultimate hope hissed. They walked briskly into one of the experimentation rooms. Kokichi was placed onto the metal table and quickly strapped down. Izuru then took Nagito’s wrist and cuffed him to a leg of the same table. Both boys were gagged. The little leader shook and watched wearily as the ultimate hope walked to one of the cabinets. A pit of dread opened up in his stomach as a syringe was taken out. He shook his head desperately as he approached. The shirt was lifted to expose his pussy. His eyes squeezed shut and he quietly whimpered. Then came the all too familiar feeling of a needle piercing his clit and the heat filling his gut. To his surprise Izuru then backed off, going back to the cabinet and pull out another one. He went over to Nagito, who froze with wide eyes. His shirt was lifted to expose his nipples. Kokichi watched with a sense of horror as the very same drug flowing through his system was injected into the white haired boy nearby. A red blush formed on his pale skin, breaths coming in pants. 

He was so focused on watching and worrying about Nagito he didn’t notice Izuru picking up a long, thick vibrator. Despite the gag in his mouth the little leader screamed when it was pushed into his entrance. Almost instantly he came around it. 

“Stay quiet, Kokichi.” Izuru commanded. When he was like this….it was impossible to refuse any order he was given. The things he’d been made to do…. 

It was like his mouth was glued shut, noises stopping in his throat. He was forced to shake and cry and cum in silence. His mind floated away from him like it usually did. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was left like that. It could’ve been hours, it could’ve been minutes. It was hard to tell when his mind wasn’t his. Through the ringing in his ears he thought he could hear talking. Shouting. Fighting. Was Izuru angry with him? Had he done something wrong? Oh god was he going to hurt the baby!? He wanted to beg and plead for the ultimate hope to not hurt his baby but with that order of silence in his brain and the gag in his mouth he couldn’t. 

The vibrator was roughly yanked out, as was the gag. The restraints around his body were taken off. His tear filled eyes opened. But he didn’t see Izuru leaning over him, nor was it Nagito. It was a girl with dark hair and red eyes. She looked just a little like the ultimate hope. The logical part of his mind was telling him that it wasn’t him, but the more illogical side, the stronger side in the state he was in, was screaming at him that it was. That he was going to be hurt. That the baby was going to be hurt. 

“Msorry...I’m sorry….I’m sorry...don’t hurt them don’t hurt them…” Kokichi mumbled, his newly freed arms going to wrap around his stomach, “I’m sorry I-I don’t know what I did please….just don’t hurt them….” 

“Kokichi…” The girl whispered. He felt that the way she was talking to him was strange. Shouldn’t she be calling him a brat or something? The more he stared up at her the more familiar her face became. Then suddenly it hit him. His eyes widened, more tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his face. 

“M….Maki?”


	9. Assassin's Perspective

Kokichi was...alive? 

Maki stared at the shaking and crying boy strapped down to a metal table. He was clad only in a long grey t-shirt that did nothing to hide his bulging belly. Stuffed inside his entrance was a large vibrator. Another white haired boy was cuffed to one of the legs of that table. And standing in front of them, an impressed look on his face, was Izuru Kamukura. 

“Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Assassin.” He stated simply, “How predictable, they sent the assassin after me.” 

“What the hell is this?” She growled, the hand gripping her knife tightened. The ultimate hope only hummed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Izuru, what the hell have you done to him!?” 

“Boring. The answer’s right in front of you and you ask anyway.” He sighed. 

“You….” Her eyes narrowed dangerously, “You could’ve taken him and ran by now. You could kill or incapacitate me and get away. Why haven’t you?” 

“There isn’t much point to it.” Izuru tilted his head, blinking slowly at her, “I knew you’d make it here eventually. All I had to do was wait.” 

“And what is your plan now!?” Maki shouted.

“I might as well surrender.” He ran his hand through the white haired boy’s hair. She noticed how the boy went still with wide grey eyes. The ultimate hope sighed like this was more trouble than it was worth, “My experiment won’t end just because you’ve taken him from me.” 

“Experiment…?” She stepped forward, knife raised. 

“It would be waste of time to explain to you.” Izuru reached down and unclasped the gag around the white haired boy’s mouth, “You’re not here to specifically capture me so I guess I’ll find someone who is.” The assassin felt like she couldn’t move as he brushed past her and vanished out into the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight her legs gave out from under her. 

“M-miss are you….” She glanced over at the white haired boy, “Are you here...to save him?” He looked up at the still struggling and eerily quiet Kokichi. The sight spurred her into action, ripping the gag and vibrator out of him and quickly undoing all his restraints. Her heart dropped when his eyes opened and focused on her face. His expression turned fearful as he curled up on his side. 

“Msorry...I’m sorry….I’m sorry...don’t hurt them don’t hurt them…” He whimpered, “I’m sorry I-I don’t know what I did please….just don’t hurt them….” His thin arms wrapped around his stomach. 

“Kokichi….” Maki whispered, more to herself then anything. But he still seemed to hear it and look back up at her. Confusion flashed across his features, eyes seemingly searching his face. Then they widened and tears welled up in them. 

“M...Maki?” A pale, shaking hand reached up to grasp her jacket, “Maki?” 

“Kokichi!” The white haired boy cried out. The little leader jumped and tried sitting up sharply. 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Maki slowed him down, gradually bringing him to a sitting position, “You’re just going to hurt yourself.” 

“It...really is you...huh?” Kokichi smiled almost sadly, slumping against her with some sort of sob. 

“God Kokichi what the hell happened to you?” She didn’t really get a response. He just clung to her and cried. 

She heard a step and a gasp in the doorway. She turned to see Rantaro standing just inside with wide eyes. 

“Kokichi?” The adventurer rasped. 

“Who are you? What’s happening? Please don’t hurt him he’s pregnant!” The white haired boy begged, beginning to cry. Rantaro’s attention went from Kokichi to him. He took a few steps forward and knelt down. 

“My name’s Rantaro Amami. We’re a part of the Future Foundation.” He smiled warmly at him, “What’s your name?” 

“Na..Nagito…” His grey eyes flickered from one person to another, “Are you….here to stop them..?” 

“Them?” Maki frowned. 

“The remnants of despair…” Nagito shuddered, “Are you here to stop them? Please…” 

“Yes. We’re here to stop them.” The assassin lifted Kokichi off the table. Despite the added weight of a baby inside him the little leader was still terribly light. 

“So you’re not….going to hurt Kokichi?” The way the boy’s face lit up reminded her way too much of times when she saw the same expression on Kokichi’s face. 

“No. And we’re not going to hurt you either.” Rantaro unlocked the cuffs holding him against the table. He then took his hand and helped him to his feet. Nagito took a few wobbly steps before almost falling flat on his face, “Hey, you alright?” 

“Don’t worry about….someone as insignificant as me….” The white haired boy seemed to force a smile. They moved through the hallways quite quickly. About halfway out of the compound Kokichi seemed to pass out. God what the hell had they been doing to him? His thin arms and legs were covered in bruises and half healed cuts. Up and down his arms there were the tell tale needle marks. 

The little leader was taken from her and loaded into an ambulance the minute she stepped outside. Maki stood idle for a while, just observing. All sixteen remnants were now in the Future Foundation Custody. Including Izuru Kamukura. 

She took out her phone, dialing a certain astronaut as she walked away from the scene. He picked up after a few rings. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s Maki. Where are you right now?”


	10. Hospital Revelations

Kaito was just waking up when his phone rang. Without looking at who was calling he answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s Maki. Where are you right now?” 

“I’m at the apartment. Why?” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“We’ve found him. We found Kokichi.” 

Kaito froze. He sat up sharply and almost dropped his phone. 

“Wh-what?” 

“We found Kokichi, Kaito. He’s alive. They’re taking him to hospital now.” 

“Which...which hospital..?” 

“I’ll find out. I’ll text you and Shuichi the address. I’ll meet the two of you there.” 

Maki then hung up. He sat stock still with wide eyes. His stomach rolled and he thought maybe he was going to throw up. But his body wouldn’t move. He just kept staring down at his phone. 

Kokichi….he was alive? Really alive? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Tortured? In pain? Was he sick? What had they done to him? Why was he going to a hospital? All these questions and more crashed around in his brain like comets. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around what he’d just heard. It felt like a dream. He’d wanted nothing more than to have that call, telling him that Kokichi was okay, that he was alive, that he was coming home. It would be a cruel thing for his mind to do for this to be fake. 

His phone buzzed, the screen lit up. 

The address of the hospital Kokichi was being taken to. 

Kaito leapt out of bed, slipping on some shoes and a jacket. As he flew into the hallway he nearly flattened Shuichi. The detective was staring down at his phone with a pale expression. Their eyes met, one’s fear and relief and worry conveyed to the other wordlessly. 

“They...they found him…” Shuichi swallowed hard. 

“I know. Maki told me.” The astronaut picked up his keys, “C’mon let’s go. She told me she was going to meet us there.” 

 

“Okay.” 

The two rode in relative silence, save for Shuichi giving directions every now and then. Kaito’s heart was pounding so loud in his ears he swore the detective could hear it too. Time seemed to slow down out of spite, lengthening the time between now and the moment he saw the little leader again. It took too long to coast to a stop in a parking garage. It took too long to find the emergency room. It took to long to find Maki and get information on Kokichi. 

“We won’t get to see him until they’re done assessing him.” Maki sighed, tugging on her pigtails. 

“Maki, you saw him when he was rescued...didn’t you?” Shuichi asked hesitantly. She nodded, “Is he…” 

“Is he okay? What did they do to him!? Did they hurt him?” Kaito’s rapid fire questions were suddenly stopped by a piercing glare from the assassin. 

“One at a time you idiot.” She frowned. 

“Oh uh yeah...sorry Maki-roll. Guess I’m just….worried.” He sat down in one of the chairs, hands clasped together. 

“I can’t say for sure what they did to him before I got there, but when I did…” Maki sat in the chair next to him, her back straight and arms tense, “He was strapped to a metal table, gagged, with a vibrator inside him. And….from what I could tell he was-” She was cut off by a doctor or a nurse (he wasn’t sure which in his frazzled state, not to mention what he’d just been told rattling in his skull) coming over to the three. 

“Are these the friends you mentioned Ms. Harukawa?” He glanced at Maki, who nodded. 

“This is Shuichi.” She pointed at the detective, “And that’s Kaito. He’s Kokichi’s boyfriend.” 

“And you all live with Mr. Ouma?” 

“Yeah.” Shuichi ducked his head. 

“Is Kokichi okay?” Kaito asked. 

“Physically he could be worse. Mostly superficial wounds on his back, wrists, and ankles.” The doctor began to explain, “He’s more malnourished than I would like for someone as far along as he is..” 

“Far...along?” The astronaut frowned, “I..what does that mean?” 

“Oh, my apologies.” He bowed slightly, “You see, Mr. Ouma seems to be about five months pregnant.” 

Kaito definitely thought he was going to be sick. 

“What…?” He barely recognized the strangled noise that came out of his throat as his own voice. 

“Kokichi’s….pregnant?” Shuichi’s gold eyes were the size of dinner plates, “H-how did that happen I thought he was on that medication….” 

“Well it’s not like the remnants had any of that stuff laying around.” Maki clenched her fists at her sides, “Clearly this has something to do with why they took him. Izuru said something about his experiment not ending even though we’d taken Kokichi away from him.” 

“Can we...can I see him?” Kaito willed his hands to stop shaking, but they wouldn’t, “Can I see Kokichi? Please?” 

“I can allow it for a few minutes. Depending on if he’s conscious or not.” The doctor began leading them through the triage bays, towards the back. He stopped in front of a curtain, reaching out to grab it. Once again the astronaut felt his heart jumping into his throat. Apprehension and anxiety thrummed beneath his chest. The curtain was slowly pushed aside, and he was given his first look at Kokichi in six months. 

The little leader was as thin and pale as ever, save for a noticeable bulge in his stomach. IV’s were stuck in his left arm and a nasal cannula attached to his face. Deep purple eyes were open, staring up at the ceiling with the expression he always had when he was in deep thought. By his side was a nurse placing a stretchy belt monitor across his stomach. 

“K...Kokichi..?” Kaito took a few tentative steps forward. The little leader’s eyes flashed towards him, face going lax. 

“Kai...to?” He began trying to sit up, reaching towards him. The next thing the astronaut knew he was at Kokichi’s side, holding him tightly as both boys began to cry. 

“Kokichi….you’re okay...god I thought I’d lost you.” Kaito murmured into purple lochs. 

“I..I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” Kokichi sobbed, burying his face in the astronaut’s chest, “I’m sorry….I’m sorry….” 

“Shhh don’t apologize.” He whispered, “Whatever happened it wasn’t your fault. We’re just glad you’re alive Kokichi.” 

“I tried to fight him….I tried..” The little leader tightened his grip on his shirt, “I said I wouldn’t give up...that I’d keep fighting...but..” He broke down into a new round of sobs. 

“Shh...shh….don’t worry about that right now.” Kaito pulled away just a bit, enough to be able to look his boyfriend in the eye, “What matters is you’re here. You’re alive.” 

“You’re not mad that I’m…” Kokichi’s hand went to his stomach. The astronaut again brought him into a tight, comforting hug. 

“Never, Kokichi.”


	11. Safe in Your Arms

The doctor wanted Kaito, Shuichi, and Maki to leave, but Kokichi wanted them to stay. 

“Please...let them stay I don’t...I don’t want them to go..” He reached out to grasp his boyfriend’s hand. 

“If it makes you feel better I will allow it.” The doctor sighed, “There are only a few more tests we want to run before we decide where to move from here.” Kokichi only hummed, beginning to play with Kaito’s fingers. The doctor and the nurse left the room for a bit. 

“Is...is D.I.C.E okay?” The little leader asked softly. 

“They’re all as worried as we were.” Kaito smiled softly at him. 

“They weren’t….hurt?” 

“No. The only one hurt...seems to be you.” 

“Nagito...he was hurt. By him.” 

“Nagito?” 

“A white haired kid trapped there with him.” Maki frowned, “I think they called him Servant or something like that.” 

“Yeah….Servant. He turned him into a remnant. He still believes in hope though.” Kokichi leaned against Kaito’s shoulder, “Reminded me a bit of you.” 

“Me?” The astronaut tilted his head, “Why?” 

“Cause he kept telling me not to give up, which you do all the time.” He shrugged. The lapsed into a beat of silence. A long beat. 

“Hey, Kokichi?” Shuichi looked up from staring at his lap, “Can...can I ask you something?” 

“You want to know who the father is?” The little leader frowned and closed his eyes. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Kaito began petting his hair. For a breif moment he seemed to tense. He stopped his hand, “Hey, you okay?” 

“Sorry…” His lower lip trembled slightly, “He just….liked to do that...touch my hair…” 

“Would it make you feel better if I didn’t do that anymore?” It would be a hard habit to break but if it made Kokichi feel better he was willing to try. He got a shake of his head, “Okay...just tell me if you want me to stop alright?” A little nod and he began running his fingers through purple strands. 

“To answer your question Shuichi….” One of his hands went to his stomach. From what he could tell it was a habit he’d picked up, “It’s...Izuru…he’s the...father…” 

“Oh…” Kaito felt the wind sucked out of his lungs. The way that Kokichi tensed and appeared to brace himself made his heart squeeze. He held the little leader close again, rubbing gentle circles into his tiny back, “I’m so sorry, Kokichi.” 

“But you...didn’t..do anything…” His small body began to shake. 

“Still needs to be said.” 

The doctor and nurse came back with a clipboard and an empty couple of syringes. The nurse switched on the stretchy belt monitor and soon a tiny little heartbeat was heard. 

“Is that..?” Maki squinted at the screen. 

“It’s the fetus’ heartbeat yes.” The nurse nodded, “Has it been moving at all lately?” 

“A few times. Just a bit.” Kokichi poked at his belly, “Mostly flutters and stuff.” 

“Sounds like the baby is developing normally.” She jotted it down on the clipboard. The doctor stepped forward and took one of the little leader’s hands in his. He lifted his arm into the air. Occasionally he would press down on a certain spot on his wrist and ask if that hurt. Kokichi would always shake his head no. He did the same to his ankles. It went relatively the same save for one spot on his right leg. When he pressed down on it the little leader gasped and cringed. 

“Does that hurt?” The doctor looked up expectantly. He nodded. Then the doctor turned to the nurse, “Grab the ultrasound machine.” 

“Why would you need that?” Kaito asked. 

“We’re going to use the machine to look into his ankle, see if there is any ligament damage before we move onto an X-ray.” 

“Never heard of that use before.” The astronaut took his chin in his hand. 

“So you think I may have torn something in my leg?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow. 

“Possibly. Were you tied or restraint often?” 

“Often? How about all the time.” 

“Kokichi…” Maki warned, “He’s just trying to help.” 

“I know.” The little leader looked off to the side with a scowl. 

“It’s safe to assume you struggled quite a bit against these restraints?” A nod. 

“You think Kokichi may have torn something while trying to escape?” Shuichi leaned forward. The doctor made a noise of affirmation. 

The ultrasound revealed that Kokichi had indeed torn a ligament in his right ankle. It was advised that once released that he didn’t walk on it. That was going to go well… Until then he was to stay at the hospital for observation. Once more the doctor tried to get them to leave, and once more the little leader was insistent on them staying. Either he was too tired to argue with him or he was worried any undue stress would harm the baby because the doctor relented and at least let Kaito stay. Shuichi and Maki said they’d be back in the morning to bring the two of them stuff to do. 

So the astronaut followed as Kokichi was transferred to an actual room. The little leader curled up on his side and reached out to hold Kaito’s hand. 

“You okay?” He asked softly. 

“I...don’t know…” Kokichi took a shuddering breath, “I’m scared….” 

“...that this is a dream?” Kaito leaned his head against the railing of the bed, “Yeah. That’s what’s going through my head too. I’ve wanted you to be here and safe and I’ve wanted to be able to hug you and tell you everything was alright and how much I missed you for so long...it’s hard to believe that you’re actually in front of me right now.” 

“You’re stealing all the sappy shit I’m supposed to say to you.” The little leader smiled softly. 

“Well I got plenty more if you want to hear.” 

For the first time in six months, both Kaito and Kokichi felt safe and warm in each other’s company.


	12. Home

After a few days of tests and observations and questions Kokichi was being allowed to go home. Togami had came by to warn them that because the baby was Izuru’s other remnants would likely be after them. The solution he’d offered was...less than ideal. 

“I’m not going to be cooped up in your stupid skyscraper.” Kokichi crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the prodigy. 

“Please don’t be difficult Ouma you know this is for your own safety.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. 

“I don’t care. I’ve been away from my home for six months. I got three months until I give birth and I’d rather spend that time with my boyfriend at our apartment!” The little leader shouted, “I’m not going to be treated like some sort of experiment!” 

“That’s not-” Togami began, then sighed and leveled his gaze with him, “That’s not why we’re suggesting it. We’re suggesting it because we don’t want any harm to come to you or the baby.” 

“No. I’m not doing it.” His hands began to shake, “I’m not. I won’t. I won’t do it. I won’t do it.” Tremors took ahold of his entire body. Kokichi’s breathing went sharp and shallow. His voice dropped to a mumble, repeating those four words over and over again. Togami cursed and called out to the kid’s boyfriend. Instantly Kaito was at his side, holding him close and whispering reassurances into his hair. Once Kokichi was relatively calm the astronaut shot a displeased look his way. 

“What did you say to him?”

“I only came to him with the suggestion that he stay at Future Foundation headquarters until we can be sure that the remnants of despair won’t come after him.” 

“He just escaped one compound and you want to shut him up into another?” Kaito raised an eyebrow, “Smart thinking Togami there’s no way that would upset him.” 

“I’m not thinking about it like that.” The prodigy pushed his glasses up his face, “We’re not sure if there are more remnants out there. Remnants who know of his...situation.” 

“What the hell would they want with a baby?” 

“Think about it. This child is the offspring of both the Ultimate Supreme Leader and the Ultimate Hope. For all we know they could inherit their parents’ talents!” 

“That’s...that’s ridiculous! Talents aren’t passed through genes it’s a passion that you develop.” 

“In most cases yes. But remember, Izuru’s talent was artificially created. We don’t know what that means in the case of passing genetics down to children.” 

“So you want to keep him locked up on the off chance that this kid is another Izuru?” 

“Stop….stop talking about them like that…” Kokichi’s small whimper stopped the conversation in its tracks, “My baby won’t be like him. I...I won’t...I won’t let anyone tell me otherwise…” The little leader leaned back a bit, enough to look up at Kaito, “I want...I just want...to go home...I just want to go home.” 

\---- 

The process of being released from the hospital was long and annoying. Kokichi wasn’t allowed to walk out of the building, nor use the crutches he was supposed to use for about six weeks. Nope, they insisted on wheeling him out in a wheelchair. 

“This is dumb.” Kokichi frowned as he was helped into the chair. 

“Maybe. But it’s only for a little bit.” Kaito chuckled, “Once you get in the car you won’t have to deal with that anymore.” 

“Good.” He leaned his head back, “I’m sick of this place.” 

“You get sick of any place you can’t leave after five minutes.” 

“True.” 

Kokichi played with strands of his hair, getting lost in thought. He hadn’t seen or heard anything about Nagito or the remnants. What was going to happen to them? He’d asked but no one was willing or able to give him an answer. It was frustrating. Everyone was being evasive and refused to answer the question. Why? Why wouldn’t they tell him? Was it really that hard of a question to answer? 

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice the wheelchair moving or the fact that he was exiting the hospital until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He let out a quiet, rather undignified squeak. 

“Hey, sorry, I startle you?” Kaito leaned over him with an amused look in his eyes. 

“No I was just thinking.” Kokichi looked around to find himself in some kind of loading area. In front of him was Kaito’s car. 

“Really? About what?” The astronaut asked. 

“Just...why won’t anyone tell me what’s going to happen to the remnants?” His gaze settled on his lap, “It’s one thing for you, you really don’t know. But no one will tell me. Even those who know.” 

“Probably because no one’s figured out what to do with them yet.” It was a simple answer, one that he admittedly hadn’t thought of. Kaito reached a hand out towards him. 

“You think so?” He took the astronaut’s hand. He was helped into the passenger seat, “What makes you so sure?” 

“Because Shuichi tells me Naegi is tearing his hair out trying to find a way to help them.” He slipped into the driver’s seat, “You know how he is, always trying to save others. Reminds me of a certain someone.” 

“Me? Nooo the only reason I’d save anyone is so they’d become my minion!” Kokichi leaned back with a grin. 

“Oh of course.” Kaito rolled his eyes, “How could I forget that you’re an ‘evil supreme leader?’” 

“Yeah that’s right!” 

They kept up a regular conversation the entire way back to their apartment. Kaito again helped the little leader out of the car, handing him the crutches given to him by the hospital. Several of their neighbors came out to welcome him back home. (although none of them knew the whole story they were aware he’d been missing for around six months) It was pretty obvious that a few of them were extremely surprised to see the baby bump. Not that Kokichi particularly cared with how tired he was. Kaito quickly shooed the more nosy ones off, guiding the little leader to their apartment. Once inside, he made his way to the couch. He slumped down onto the soft surface, curling up as best he could. The astronaut sat next to him, letting him use his lap as a pillow. 

“You tired?” Kaito brushed a hand through the little leader’s hair. He hummed softly, already drifting off. 

Kokichi fell asleep, still thinking about the remnants and the future foundation.


	13. Nightmares and Bowls of Rice

Kaito watched Kokichi’s body slowly relax and his breathing go slow and deep. Peaceful sleep, he found, was rare for the little leader nowadays. Nightmares plagued his thoughts endlessly. More often than not whenever he fell asleep he’d wake up an hour later in the midst of a panic. Memories of being tied down to the table and raped, drugged, and threats against Kaito and D.I.C.E. The astronaut knew he wasn’t being told the whole story, but just enough that his anger towards the remnants and Izuru brightened. 

Before long he fell asleep too. 

\---- 

Kokichi’s whimpers and shivering woke him up later.

Kaito instantly gathered him into his arms, urging him to wake up. The little leader turned his face into his chest, tears streaking down his cheeks. He began to mumble incoherently. His body started squirming in his grip. 

“Kokichi...please wake up. Wake up!” He pleaded, “C’mon Kokichi, you gotta wake up…” 

Kokichi’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. He sat up, clutching at his chest and stomach. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. It’s okay..” Kaito gently held him close to him. The little leader stayed still for a while, eyes staring straight ahead and wider than anything he’d ever seen. After a bit he was able to calm down and lean tiredly against the astronaut, “Nightmare?” 

“Y...yeah…” Kokichi looked down at the ground. 

“Want to tell me what it was about?” He rubbed circles into his back, “Who knows, maybe it’ll help them go away.” 

“I...It was...when he...he put me in the VR thing…” That was one he had nightmares about often. He said he’d been put under not once, twice, or even three times. No he was put in there about ten. And it was always three programs, the same three. One that pit himself against himself, one where he was fucked by a group, and a last one….that he never talked about. He’d always stop, “It was..the last one again…” He grabbed Kaito’s hand tightly, “It was the last one….” 

“Kokichi please.” He leaned his cheek against the top on the little leader’s head, “Tell me what the last program was. I won’t be able to help you if I don’t know…” 

“I...I can’t...I can’t do it..” Kokichi shook his head, “I can’t…it..you’ll hate me..” 

“Kokichi I could never hate you.” Kaito tightened his grip, “Especially not for something so out of your control.” 

“Pr..promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“You’re...not lying?” 

“I’m not lying.” 

“It...the last program….it was...was..” The little leader refused to look up, “It was y..you..” 

“Me?” 

It was like a punch to the gut. Izuru had used….him to break him? Fuck it was no wonder Kokichi was so reluctant to talk about it. The little leader began to shake and cry again. 

“Oh Kokichi I’m so sorry.” Kaito began rocking him gently back and forth, “I’m so sorry….you didn’t deserve that…” 

“I-I knew it wasn’t you...but it sounded like you and felt like you...he wouldn’t stop when I knew...I knew you would’ve...he kept...kept going...I couldn’t...I couldn’t…” He broke down into a heavy round of sobs. 

“Shh..shh it’s okay. I got you. You’re safe now. I got you. I got you.” 

Kaito kept this up for about thirty minutes. Gradually Kokichi’s cries tapered off. He just lay tiredly against the astronaut. 

“You want something to eat?” He shifted the little leader in his grip so if possible he’d be able to get up. 

“Just some rice...I’ll start with that…” Kokichi sniffed, sitting up, “Are Shuichi and Maki here yet?” 

“No. They’re still tied up at Future Foundation. Maki should be back before too long though.” 

“Maki….she’s the one who found me…” 

“I know.” 

“I should do something for her.” 

“Nah you don’t have to do that.” Kaito grinned and ruffled his hair, “It’s probably enough for her that you’re still alive.” 

“I should get her a knife.” 

“Kokichi no.” The little leader giggled softly. 

“Just messing with you.” He shakily smiled, “I could always get her chocolate or something…” 

“Now you’re talking reasonably.” The astronaut stood and went behind the counter to begin cooking the rice, “Remote’s on the coffee table next to you if you want to watch any TV.” 

“K…” 

That was last he heard of him for a while. He could hear the blaring of the TV, it sounded like Kokichi was watching a documentary on natural disasters or something. Kaito was scooping rice into a couple small bowls when he heard the door open and close. He looked up to see Maki coming in and removing her shoes. 

“Hey Maki-roll!” The astronaut called. 

“Hey Kaito. Kokichi here?” 

“I’m right here.” Kokichi’s little hand appeared over the couch. 

“Good. You mind me sending Shuichi a picture? He’s nervous about the transfer from the hospital to here.” Maki held up her phone, “He asked me to make sure you got here safely.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Kaito handed the little leader his bowl of rice and a plastic spoon. Maki took a picture of the two of them sitting together on the couch, sending it to Shuichi. 

“So how are things at Future Foundation?” Kokichi asked. 

“They’ve finally figured out what they’re going to do with the remnants.” The assassin sat on a nearby chair. 

“Really? What?” The little leader leaned forward in clear interest. 

“They’re going to put them in the Neo World Program, and erase their despair.”


	14. Visits

Kokichi insisted on seeing Nagito before they put him under the Neo World Program. After Maki explained the best she could they’d called Shuichi and had him explain in greater detail. Shuichi handed off the phone to Naegi, who further clarified the situation. They’d be placing the remnants of despair in the Neo World Program in two days. Kokichi made them all promise to let him talk to Nagito before then. 

So a few hours before the white haired boy was scheduled to enter, they set up the meeting. It was Kaito’s first time meeting Nagito, but he looked almost exactly how Kokichi always described him. Pale, fluffy white eye, tired grey eyes, soft smile, tall, and lanky. When the two boys saw each other for the first time in a week they both embraced each other tightly. 

“Kokichi! You’re alright!” Nagito pulled away and looked up at Kaito, his eyes lit up, “Oh, you must be Kaito! Kokichi told me a lot about you…” 

“Oh he did?” The astronaut felt his cheeks head up and he rubbed the back of his neck, “What did...uh..what he tell you?” 

“Only the good things.” The white haired boy giggled. 

“They haven’t hurt you have they?” Kokichi reached forward and grasped his shirt. 

“Not at all. In fact they’ve all been quite helpful.” Nagito smiled, “I’ve been told we’ll be going into a program to restore our hope. Everyone can be saved!” 

“I..even..even him?” 

“I think so.” 

“Did you know who he was before he became...y’know...him?” Kaito took his chin in his hand. 

“No. Not really. My friend…” The white haired boy’s face fell, “My friend Chiaki did….but she’s gone now…” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s...it’s okay. She wouldn’t want me to feel sad about her. She lives on in my heart!” 

“That’s good I guess. Hey, you’re still going to remember Kokichi after all this right?” 

“I...I’m not sure.” Nagito took the smaller boy’s hand, “I hope I do. But even if I don’t, I’m sure we can become friends again. This time of our own accord.” Kokichi smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

\---- 

A doctor came to their apartment to check on the baby. 

While Togami had allowed them to leave the hospital and stay at their apartment he wasn’t allowed to leave without probable cause. The meeting with Nagito had been an exception since he had been going into the Neo World Program. So a house call was the only way a doctor’s visit was going to happen. 

He was around 22 weeks then. 

Kokichi’s back hurt a lot of the time, he was told that was normal. The baby liked to kick late at night and keep him awake. That was normal too. So everything was going fine. 

As soon as the doctor left Kokichi slumped down onto the couch with a groan.

“Ugh I just want this thing outta me.” He rubbed his bump with a frown, “I still have like three or four months to go right?” He looked up at Kaito questioningly. 

“I think so? I’m not sure. They did say that you were five months along.” 

“Mmm. I guess.” 

His eyes fluttered closed, feeling the baby move slightly. 

“Hey, Kokichi?” He opened his eyes to look back up at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I feel the baby moving?” 

Okay. He hadn’t asked this before. Actually he hadn’t really thought about it. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure, go ahead.” He shifted slightly so the astronaut could sit down. Kaito gently placed his hand on his stomach. It didn’t take long for the baby to begin to kick. The little leader let out a breath. He watched a smile appear on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Feels like they’re practicing karate in there.” He chuckled. 

“You’re telling me.” Kokichi rolled his eyes. 

Shuichi came out of his room to see them still sitting on the couch together, both their hands on his bulging belly. He asked if he could touch as well. He didn’t see why not so he allowed it. Now the three of them were just sitting there, feeling the little baby kick and squirm inside him. 

The detective’s phone began to buzz in his pocket. 

“Oh it’s Maki.” He commented, “Wonder if she has an update on the project for us.” He tapped the phone and brought it to his ear, “Hey Maki.” Pause, “Yeah they’re here.” Another pause, “Yeah sure I’ll go ahead.” The phone was set down on the coffee table and he hit speaker, “Alright Maki you’re on speaker.” 

“Good.” She sounded….worried? Upset? It was hard to tell without looking at her face. 

“Everything alright Maki-roll?” Kaito asked, eyebrows twitching in worry. 

“Not really. Something’s gone wrong with the Neo World Program.” 

“What?” Kokichi sat up, heart beginning to race, “What’s gone wrong?” 

“No one’s sure. But….it looks like a virus has infiltrated the program.” She sighed, “From the footage Naegi’s let me see...a killing game has been initiated.” 

“A k-killing game?” Shuichi blanched. 

“Is Nagito-” 

“He’s fine for now. But the Ultimate Imposter and Teruteru have gone offline.” 

“Off….line..?” 

“It means they’ve died in the simulation.” 

“Can’t you bring them out?” 

“I don’t know. Probably not.” 

“Are you sure? Ask someone. Please. I don’t care if they’re back to ultimate despair if they’re alive-” 

“Kokichi. Calm down.” Kaito wrapped his arms around him, “Breathe. Please just breathe. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Shuichi picked up the phone and began talking quietly off to the side. Kokichi began to feel sick, his stomach rolling in a way that was definitely not the baby moving. 

“K-Kaito…” The crack in his voice made it so no explaining was needed. The astronaut plucked his tiny form off the couch and quickly carried him to the bathroom. He threw up into the toilet for about ten minutes. Tears and snot dripped down his face. Kaito brought him a few tissues, he blew his nose and wiped his tears. 

“Shh. Shh it’s okay. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. They’ll figure this out.” 

Kokichi wanted to believe him. But a little voice in the back of his head screamed that Izuru fucking Kamakura was in there.

And he had something to do with why things were going wrong.


	15. Hajime

Each day went by with more and more things going wrong in the Neo World Program. 

Maki kept Kaito and Shuichi updated but they didn’t pass the information onto Kokichi. It was clear that he wasn’t going to be able to handle it. That didn’t stop him from asking. They didn’t want to lie to him, considering he was always able to tell when they were. So instead they just told him what really mattered to him, Nagito was fine and Izuru was still inside. To get his mind off of the events unfolding at Future Foundation Kaito and Shuichi asked questions about whether he thought the baby was going to be a boy or a girl and what he was thinking about naming them. They also played board and video games nearly constantly. They kept this up for about three weeks. 

Kokichi was sleeping in their bed, all curled up usual, while Kaito was typing on his computer. Shuichi and Maki were home, if the faint noise from the TV was any indication. 

Occasionally he would brush a hand through the little leader’s hair, just enough to calm him when the nightmares appeared to take hold. His touch always calmed him down somewhat. 

Shuichi tapped lightly on the door. 

“Hey.” He said softly. Kaito noticed with a twist in his gut that the detective looked pale and shaky, “Um...can you come here for a second?” 

“Yeah sure.” Carefully he stood up and joined him in the hallway, “What is it?” 

“Togami just called and…” Nervousness flitted across his face, “..and we’ve just heard that….Nagito has gone offline…” 

“....what?” 

His heart dropped. No. No he couldn’t have. 

“He didn’t tell us what happened….” Shuichi bit on his thumb, “But it’s true. He’s...probably gone…” 

“Wh...what the hell do we tell him?” Kaito glanced inside his room. 

“I don’t know...just…” 

“We can’t lie to him, you know how well that goes.” 

“I know that. But we can’t just outright tell him this!” 

“We can’t keep him in the dark either! He’s going to figure out something is wrong sooner or later.” 

“What do you suggest we do!?” The detective suddenly snapped, “You’re the one who said we can’t just tell him!” 

“I...ugh I don’t know…” He shook his head, “I just....this’ll seriously set him back. You know that right?” 

“I know…” Shuichi pressed his hand to his forehead, “But he keeps asking about Nagito...how are we supposed to tell him that he’s….gone?” 

Kaito heard a gasp behind him. A twisted around to see the little leader standing just behind him. His eyes wide and skin pale. 

“Kokichi-” 

“Stop.” He backed away, back into their room, “Just...stop…” His tiny body began to shiver, “Stop...stop stop….stop..” 

“Hey, hey.” Kaito grabbed him and held him tightly, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m so sorry. So sorry…” 

“I...he’s...he’s…” He let out a heart piercing wail. He buried his face in his chest as he sobbed. Kaito and Shuichi shared a look of fear and concern. Maki appeared next to the detective, a knowing look on her face. No one said anything. They just joined the astronaut in holding the little leader. 

The only sound was Kokichi’s muffled sobs. 

\---- 

Two days later, they got another call. 

Kokichi was curled up next to Kaito when Shuichi’s phone rang. The detective answered, moving away from them. After a few minutes he came back. The air around him felt almost… lighter. 

“They’re out.” He smiled, “They got rid of the virus, they’re out.” 

“How many?” Kokichi asked quietly. 

“Five.” 

“Who?” 

“Sonia Nevermind, Kazuichi Souda, Akane Owari, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and...Hajime Hinata.” 

“Who...who the hell is Hajime Hinata?” Kaito furrowed his brow. 

“That’s who...that’s who Izuru used to be.” Shuichi shifted his gaze away. 

“So he’s...not Izuru anymore?” Kokichi’s hand flew to his stomach. 

“No. Not from what I’ve heard.” 

“So Kokichi is...safe now?” The astronaut wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. 

“I’m...not sure about that.” 

\---- 

A week later Kokichi was allowed to see the former Remnants. Talk with them if he wanted. Also, he could see the pods were the others remained sleeping. 

The former Remnants were all gathered in some sort of large conference room. Kaito held his hand tightly, for that he was grateful. His heart was racing a mile a minute. How was he going to do this? 

“You ready?” His boyfriend squeezed his hand. He nodded. 

They walked through the door to see five people seated at one end of the table. They all looked up at them as they walked in. 

“Oh, you’re here.” A girl with long blonde hair stood and bowed, “Hello I am Sonia Nevermind.” 

“Kaito Momota.” The astronaut nodded, “Uh, this is Kokichi.” 

“Oh.” Sonia’s bright blue eyes sparkled as she stepped closer, “It’s very nice to meet you! Actually meet you I mean, I’m not entirely sure if we ever spoke while…” 

“..while you were Ultimate Despair?” Kokichi took a seat, sucking in a breath as he felt the baby kick again, “I...didn’t really speak to or see any of you.” 

“Except me and Nagito.” A boy with short brown hair. One brown eye and one red eye were fixed on him with sadness and regret. 

“You’re...Hajime…?” The little leader tilted his head. 

“Yeah.” He nodded and stood. Carefully, he walked towards them and knelt down in front of him, “I..I just want to apologize. I know that after what he or...I did to you it’s a hollow statement but..I’m sorry. I’m sorry that those things happened to you.” Kokichi was, for once, struck utterly silent. Hajime...wasn’t anything like Izuru. He had his face, kinda, but not really. His hair and at least one eye was a different color. His voice held a warmth that Izuru’s always lacked. 

“Uh, I...yeah...well it wasn’t really...you I think…” He struggled to come up with a proper response. 

“Course it wasn’t him.” A short kid with an eyepatch and a baby-like face scoffed, “Hajime ain’t got the guts to do what that fucking asshole did to you.” 

“Fuyuhiko.” Sonia chastised, “You agreed to be civil.” 

“I am being civil.” Fuyuhiko shrugged. 

“I don’t think swearing counts as being civil.” A pink haired boy sighed. 

“Does in my book.” 

“Hey I got a question.” A tan girl wearing a low necked t-shirt leaned on her elbows, “Is the kid really Hajime’s?” 

“Akane!” Sonia gasped. 

“It’s okay.” Kokichi raised his hands, “It’s...it’s okay. Yeah, they are.” 

“They? There two of em?” Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. 

“No. I just don’t know the gender and I’m not calling them an it.” He closed his eyes with a sigh. 

“Can I…?” Hajime hesitantly reached towards him. The little leader nodded. He rested a hand on his stomach. For a moment nothing happened. Then, the baby began to kick. Hard enough to take his breath away. The other boy smiled softly as he looked up at him, “If you ever need anything, just let me know. I’d be more than happy to help.” 

“That goes for me as well.” Sonia appeared at his shoulder, “As a princess it would be dreadful if I ignored someone in need of my assistance.” 

“Okay…” Kokichi glanced at Kaito, who smiled and shrugged, “I guess we could do that.” 

“So I hear you were close with Nagito when we were the Remnants.” Fuyuhiko tilted his chair back. 

“Y-yeah. I...I heard he’s one of the people not waking up..” 

“We’re going to save them.” Hajime took his hand, determination in his eyes, “They’re not going to be like this forever.” 

“You...can do that?” Kaito gaped. 

“While I might not be Izuru anymore, I still have his talents.” He stood and turned to the astronaut, “I want everyone to be okay. I know that I’m at least partly to blame for why they’re like this, so I’m going to do everything in my power to help.” 

The determination and optimism….Kokichi giggled. 

It reminded him a lot of Kaito.


	16. Not Safe Here

A month had passed since then. 

Hajime, Naegi, and many others had been working non-stop since. Sonia and the pink haired kid, Kazuichi, came by their apartment and gifted them a bunch of baby things. A crib. Diapers. Gender neutral clothing. Baby formula. A few toys. If he was being honest Kokichi had forgotten that these things were necessary. 

Occasionally it felt like his entire lower half felt sore and like it hurt to move. Just like after the long sessions of Izuru fucking his brains out. 

He tried to get sleep, but it was hard. It was very, very hard. So he was almost constantly tired. 

Ugh. 

He couldn’t wait until the baby was out of him and he could sleep again. When he complained about this to Maki she only stared at him and told him that he’d probably get even less sleep once the baby was born. 

Well that was just great. 

Kokichi was in his usual spot on the couch, blankets wrapped around him in a burrito, watching TV. Maki was in the kitchen making food. Shuichi and Kaito were out buying groceries. 

There was a knock at the door. 

He assumed it was Shuichi and Kaito coming back. Either they’d forgotten their keys or were carrying too much to be able to open the door. So he didn’t pay it much mind. Maki clearly didn’t either as she set down her utensils and began walking to the door. 

Suddenly there was a bang, and a crack, and the door splintered inward. The assassin dashed to his side, lifting him into her arms and sprinting into her room. Her door was the only one with a lock, not to mention it was more sturdy than anyone else’s. She placed him into the bathroom, shutting and locking that door behind her. It all happened so fast he couldn’t properly respond. He saw she had one of her guns in one hand, and her phone in the other. 

“M...Maki what...is going on?” Panic took a hold of his body. 

“Remnants.” Was her only reply. The only one he really needed, “Get in the tub, stay low.” He wordlessly did as she said. A loud thumping sound could be heard on the other side of the wall. They were pounding on her door. He knew it. Kokichi covered his mouth as tears sprung to his eyes. No. No. No! There was another bang and crack, the sound of wood hitting various objects. 

“Where are you little one?” A disturbing voice sang, “I know you’re here….give yourself over and we won’t hurt the assassin.” 

“Don’t.” Maki hissed quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. 

“Come on out, you little whore.” He flinched from the insult, “Kokichiiii where are yooouuu? Are you in….here!?” A loud slam. The door shuddered. Maki backed away, keeping her gun trained on the door, “Come out! Come out!” Several more shouts and bangs. The door shook harder and harder. He reached out and grabbed Maki’s shirt. The assassin glanced back at him. 

Just in time for the door to slam open. The lock snapped off the handle, flying through the air. It connected with the side of Maki’s head. She collapsed to the floor and the gun dropped from her hand. 

“Maki!” He made a move towards her, only to have a hand grasp his wrist and yank him upwards. His feet weren’t even touching the ground. Kokichi tried to struggle and kick his attacker. But it was fruitless. He was thrown onto Maki’s bed and almost instantly pinned with his arms above his head. His attacker leaned over him with a grin. 

“My my you’re smaller than I expected. I’m surprised you weren’t broken in half by Izuru’s dick.” He snickered. The little leader froze when he felt his pants being pulled off. A finger was shoved into his pussy. 

“What are you doing!? Stop!” He arched his back and began to struggle. He couldn’t let this happen not again. Not here! 

“What does it look like I’m gonna do?” Three fingers inside him now, pounding his g-spot, “I’m going to fuck Izuru’s prized slut.” 

“I’m not- ahg nn!” Kokichi’s head snapped back with a forced moan, “Stop it! Ahn n-no don’t!” 

“You’re already soaked down here.” Fingers were removed but he knew it wasn’t over. He began to thrash harder. 

“No! No no no don’t do this don’t!” A hand pressed against his belly. He suddenly stilled, breath catching in his throat, “No...no..” 

“Cooperate with me, I’ll let your baby and your assassin friend live.” A bruising kiss was pressed to his collarbone, “Let me hear you say yes baby.” 

“Y..yes..” Kokichi’s cheeks heated up as he turned his head away. Tears formed in his eyes. His arms were released, knowing that he wouldn’t fight back now. His legs were forced apart. He closed his eyes, feeling the stranger’s cock rubbing against his folds. He gasped at that familiar feeling of being penetrated and filled. But this time someone he didn’t know. Sobs shook his small form as he was pressed into Maki’s bed and fucked hard and fast. Pain suddenly seized his abdomen, a cry leaving his lips. That only made him thrust harder. 

“Damn you’re so tight and wet.” His attacker hissed, “You sure that baby is gonna make it outta you?” One last jarring thrust and warmth burst inside him, “No wonder Izuru kept you, you are one fuckable little slut. How many dicks you have inside your pussy huh?” 

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Maki’s voice came from behind him at the same time the sound of metal hitting skull rang through the room. His attacker fell off to the side. Kokichi made the move to sit up, but pain rang through his lower half again. The assassin wrapped sheets around him and picked him up effortlessly, “Police and ambulance are on the way.” She told him as she dashed out of their apartment, “Are you okay?” He didn’t trust himself to speak so he just shook his head. He hid his face in her shirt, shaking violently. He felt the air and the sun on his skin, he couldn’t move. The pain faded and came back again. Sirens blared around him. He heard several voices calling his name. He still couldn’t move. He didn’t even notice that he had been placed on a gurney and inside an ambulance. 

He didn’t remember losing consciousness.


	17. Premature

Kaito’s heart sank the minute he saw the lights and sirens whipping past his car. Heading towards their apartment complex. He hit the gas, startling Shuichi in the passenger seat. 

“Kaito what are you-?” 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” The astronaut gripped the steering wheel tightly, “Something’s happened. I just know it.” Gold eyes widened. 

His suspicions were all but confirmed when he saw the slew of cop cars and an ambulance in front of their building. A group of paramedics were crowded around a gurney. Standing nearby, a sheet tightly gripped in her hands and a disturbed look on her face, was a familiar figure. 

“Maki-roll!” Kaito all but jumped out of his car and dashed to her side. 

“Kaito...they found him.” Her shoulders began to shake. 

“What!?” He jerked backwards. 

“Our door was kicked down by a large guy. He had Remnant of Despair written all over his face. I grabbed Kokichi and ran into my room and then into my bathroom.” She growled and grit her teeth, “It still wasn’t enough. He still got in. He still...he still got to Kokichi....” 

“Oh...oh god what...what happened?” Shuichi covered his mouth with his hand. The assassin began to look sick. 

“Where is he?” Kaito whipped his head around, eyes landing on the group of paramedics. There. He walked over to them, his eyes widening when he saw the small boy laying limp against the gurney. His eyes looked dazed and distant, his hands braced on his stomach, “Kokichi!” 

“Hey, sir, I’m gonna need you to stay back.” One of the paramedics put their hands on his chest, trying to push him back. 

“No that’s my boyfriend I can’t leave him like this!” Kaito pushed past them, heading straight for Kokichi’s side. Even after calling his name several times the little leader didn’t react, “Oh god Kokichi what happened to you?” 

\---- 

After arguing for what felt like hours with the paramedics they finally let him ride with Kokichi in the ambulance. It was on the way there that they told him what that bastard who’d broken in had done to him. 

He’d been raped. And because of the shock, it looked like he was going into premature labor. 

At 30 weeks. 

Kaito stared down at the little leader laying, now unconscious, in front of him. Guilt axed him in the gut. Kokichi…. He shouldn’t have left him. 

At the hospital he was whisked away from him, into a triage bay. For the second time in five months he was stuck standing in the ER waiting room, terrified for the small boy’s life. To keep himself busy and his mind off of those dark thoughts he decided to call Future Foundation and tell them about this.

“Someone broke into your apartment!?” Naegi sounded as horrified as he felt. 

“Yeah. Maki tried to protect him, but the bastard got to Kokichi anyway.” 

“He was a Remnant wasn’t he?” Now there was a touch of anger in his tone. 

“Yeah. He was...he forced himself on him...and Kokichi is now in labor...they think.” 

“In...so the baby’s coming? Now? But it’s too early right? Isn’t it normally forty weeks?” 

“Usually yeah. But the shock it, it must’ve triggered something.” 

“Do you want me to tell Hajime?” 

“Uh, go ahead I don’t really care. Please just...I need to keep my mind off of this, waiting is killing me just not knowing what’s happening to him…” 

“Well I have good news, a good portion of the former Remnants are now awake and are doing great! Fuyuhiko’s reunited with a childhood friend of his, Peko Pekoyama. And Akane’s gotten together with her friend Nekomaru Nidai.” He could hear Naegi moving, probably walking towards the pod room or wherever Hajime was set up. 

“So who’s all still asleep?” 

“Right now? It seems to just be Nagito. But Alter Ego’s already working on saving him. I’ll bet that he’ll be awake by the end of the week!” 

“That’s good. I can at least tell Kokichi that….he’ll be glad to hear it.” 

“Hold on Kaito, I’m going to put Hajime on then you can explain what’s going on to him. Just gimme a second.” 

“Okay sure.” 

He stood in the back of the waiting room. Body tense and heart in his mouth. 

“Hello? Kaito? Is everything alright Makoto said you had something to tell me.” Hajime’s voice sounded calm but with an underlying frazzled tone. 

“Uh, yeah.” He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, “Someone broke into our apartment and...they hurt Kokichi. He’s...they think he’s going into labor now..” Silence on the other end, “Hajime?” 

“It’s...it’s too soon right?” He could practically see the color draining from the former Remnant’s face, “For the baby? What...what are they going to do?” 

“I don’t know.” Kaito leaned against the wall with a sigh, “I just hope they’ll both come out of this okay.” 

“Yeah. Same here…” 

A doctor came around the corner asking for him, “I gotta go. I’ll call later okay?” 

“Okay.” 

He hung up and all but dashed over to the doctor. 

“Is he okay?” He gasped. 

“He’s awake, and very agitated.” She began leading him back, “He’s been asking for you since coming round.” 

“Is he really going to have the baby now?” He prayed that they were wrong. That it wasn’t coming just yet, that Kokichi still had time. That the baby still had time. But then came the answer. 

“Yes.”


	18. Emergency Emergency

He was scared. Terrified. Petrified. Frightened. Pain was racing through his lower half every ten minutes or so. They were coming. His baby was coming. So soon after...but wasn’t it too early? They were going to do an emergency C-section, to save the baby. 

Kokichi had been asking, begging, pleading for them to find Kaito and bring him to him. He needed his boyfriend he didn’t want to be alone. 

He thought he was going to break down into sobs when the astronaut appeared in his line of sight. He was at his side in an instant, holding his hand and whispering comforting words into his hair. 

“It’s coming...it’s coming Kaito…” The little leader cringed as another wave of pain radiated through him. 

“I know. I know.” He brushed some hair out of his face, “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. You and the baby, Kokichi. You’re both going to be just fine.” 

“I-I’m sorry...I...he was going to...hurt Maki if I didn’t...do what he said..” Kokichi felt hot tears running down his face, “I’m sorry..I’m sorry I’m sorry.” 

“Shh..shh it’s okay.” Kaito pressed a gentle, warm, loving kiss to his forehead, “I’m just glad you’re okay. We’ll make it through this Kokichi.” 

“I love you…” 

“I love you too.” 

\---- 

He almost didn’t expect them to let Kaito into the room with him during the surgery. Maybe they saw that he was calmer and easier to work with if his boyfriend was nearby. It was a little funny, seeing him decked out in scrubs with a net over his crow’s nest of hair. 

Kokichi couldn’t feel any pain from when they cut into him. Just a bunch of tugging. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. 

There was a release of pressure and a tiny little wail filled the room. It wasn’t all that loud, and it was slightly gurgled with fluid but it was there. He let out a small, choked, cry at the sound. A nurse came around with a tiny writhing thing in her hands. 

His baby…. 

“It’s a boy Kokichi.” Kaito squeezed his hand. 

“A boy…” He smiled softly, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Does he have a name?” The nurse whisked the baby away towards an incubator, where the NICU team instantly began working to stabilize him. 

“Keiichi..” Kokichi whispered, it was the name he decided he’d call the baby if they were a boy. Keiichi Ouma. 

His head was swimming as he laid there. Everything just went by too fast. It felt like the moments were just...slipping around him. His thoughts turned fuzzy and didn’t want to stay coherent. His body was just exhausted, so was his brain. So he didn’t fight the unconsciousness clawing at him. 

Kokichi drifted off, not hearing the worried calls of his name. Or the panicked voices of the doctors. 

\---- 

Kaito’s blood ran cold when Kokichi’s pale skin began turning grey and his eyes fluttered closed. Doctors and nurses began an almost frenzied run around them. He could only make out parts of conversation. 

“...losing too much blood….” 

“...stitch it closed….need transfusion..” 

“...pulse too low...blood pressure dropping….” 

The astronaut tightly held Kokichi’s hand, fear and anxiety making his heart race. No.. no no this couldn’t happen! This couldn’t happen! Kokichi couldn’t be dying, not after all this! 

After a while he was pushed out of the room and told to go to the waiting room. He took all the scrubs off and walked where he was told. He met Shuichi, Maki, Rantaro, and several others in the waiting room. He relayed them what he knew. The baby was relatively okay, it was a boy and Kokichi named him Keiichi, but something was going wrong with the little leader. He was losing a lot of blood, so much that it was clear he was going into shock. 

They waited for hours. Tense and tired and scared. 

The astronaut tried to calm himself down but how the hell was he supposed to do that when his boyfriend was fighting for his life? 

It was dark by the time someone came around asking for him. 

“Is Kokichi alright?” He blurted out. 

“It looks like both Mr. Ouma and the baby are going to pull through.” A breath of relief left his lungs. 

“Can we see him?” Shuichi asked. 

The doctor agreed that they could see him for a few minutes. Kokichi was laying still on the hospital bed, a bag of blood hanging by his side. His eyes were still closed, a peaceful expression on his face. 

“Kokichi…” Kaito brushed back a loch of his hair. After all this time it was hard to believe that his stomach was no longer distended. It was almost more normal to see him pregnant than not at this point. So now it just felt...odd. 

After about an hour of vigilantly watching the little leader sleep he slowly began to rise to unconsciousness. 

“Kokichi!” Kaito stood and took his hand. Deep purple eyes, hazy with painkillers and sleep opened and gazed up at him. 

“Kai...to…” Kokichi sucked in a breath, “The..the baby…?” 

“He’s in the NICU right now.” The astronaut rubbed circles into the back of his hand with his thumb, “He’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” 

“When can I...see him?” 

“I-I don’t know. You’ll have to ask the doctor.” 

“I will…” His free hand went to rub at his eyes, “How’d we get here so fast?” 

“What are you talking about Kokichi?” Shuichi piped up, coming up to his side. 

“I was on the couch and then in an operating room….” Kokichi’s head tilted back, his face scrunched in thought, “How did that...happen?” 

“Wait. Let me get this straight.” Kaito frowned, “The last thing you remember before the operating room is…?” 

“Laying on the couch and watching TV.” The little leader blinked at him with a blank expression, “Did...something happen?” 

“Don’t worry about it right now.” Rantaro shook his head. 

“Avacadoooo.” Kokichi giggled, “When did you get here?” 

“Wow you’re on some heavy stuff.” Kaito couldn’t fight the smile despite the situation, “He’s been here the whole time.” 

“Oh..okay…” 

The door opened and a nurse poked her head in. 

“Mr. Ouma you have a visitor.” She announced. 

“Visitor?” He cocked his head curiously. She moved off to the side and fully opened the door. Three figures entered the room. One was Hajime, the other Naegi, and the third between them. Kokichi’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. 

“N...Nagito?”


	19. Reunions and Little Beings

He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Nagito was standing awkwardly between Naegi and Hajime. His skin was a bit more pale and his hair sticking this way and that but he was..alive. Awake. He was okay! The white haired boy took a few shaky steps forward. 

“Kokichi...I...I’m sorry to keep you waiting..” He said softly. 

“Nagito…” Kokichi let Kaito help him sit up. Slowly, as to not reopen the incisions from surgery, “You’re okay…” 

“I feel that I should be the one telling you that.” He was placed into a chair. From the way his legs were shaking he wouldn’t have lasted much longer on his feet, “Hajime told me you just had your baby.” 

“He’s in the….the…” He glanced at Kaito for back up. 

“The NICU.” The astronaut chuckled. 

“There! Yeah.” 

“He? So it’s a….boy?” Hajime took a step forward. 

“Mhmm. I named him Keiichi. Sounds kinda like my name..” Kokichi giggled. 

“He’s kind of loopy on morphine at the moment so sorry if he stops making any sense any time soon.” Kaito rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well, at least he’s okay.” Hajime inhaled and exhaled deeply, “Both Kokichi and….Keiichi...they’re both alright.” 

“Do you know when they’ll let you see him?” Nagito asked. 

“Haven’t talked to any of em yet.” Kokichi shrugged. 

“I’m sure you’ll see your baby soon.” The white haired boy smiled his soft smile, “Now that you are awake.” 

\---- 

Nagito was right. He did get to see Keiichi relatively soon. 

He got to be walked down the hall to the NICU and settled into a chair near the little incubator. Next to a little, squirming baby hooked up to a bunch of electrodes and IV’s. Heh, kind of like his mother. Kokichi was allowed to stick his hand into the incubator and touch his baby for the first time. 

His skin was so soft. So new. His tiny hand was barely able to wrap his fingers around his thumb. 

“He’s beautiful Kokichi.” Kaito put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Mhmm.” The little leader leaned closer to his baby, “Hey Keiichi...it’s your mama. I’m so happy you’re finally here.” He whispered, “Even if it’s a bit earlier than we thought.” He looked back up at Kaito, “You want to talk to him?” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah you, you idiot.” 

“Yeah yeah okay.” The astronaut knelt down near the incubator, “Uh, hi? Not sure what you’re mom wants me to say…” He chuckled as he felt a sharp poke in his side, “Looking forward to seeing you grow up little guy. We’re going to take good care of you.” 

One of the NICU nurses helped settle the hours old infant into his mother’s arms. Skin to skin contact was supposed to be good for the baby. Keiichi lay still on his mother’s chest, sleeping soundly. Kokichi began to play with the little wisps of hair on his tiny head. 

“You look adorable.” Kaito kissed his forehead. The little leader stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Shut up.” 

“What? It’s true. You two look so cute.” 

“Kaitooooo.” A blush took over his cheeks. 

“Awww you’re turning red. That’s adorable.” 

“Stop calling me adorable! I’m not cute I’m extremely evil.” 

“Who says you can’t be both?” 

“Uh…” 

“Ha. Got ya.” Kaito ruffled his hair with a soft smile. 

“Okay maybe you win this round.” Kokichi pouted. 

“You’re still cute.” 

“Ugh stop.” 

The little leader eyes began to drift closed. They had to get him back to his room before he passed out. He seemed reluctant to hand back his baby to the NICU nurses but he still did so. Before they left he reached into the incubator again and whispered a good bye. Kokichi pretty much passed out the minute they got him back onto his hospital bed. Maki took Kaito’s hand and led him out into the hallway, where Shuichi, Hajime, Rantaro, and Naegi were waiting. Nagito was resting in his own hospital room apparently. 

“So...it appears that Kokichi doesn’t remember anything from this morning..” Naegi prompted. 

“Uh, yeah that looks about right.” Kaito nodded, swallowing hard, “But why? Why wouldn’t he remember something like that?” 

“Maybe the trauma? Or the drugs in his system?” Rantaro suggested. 

“I think it may be his brain’s way of protecting him.” Hajime took his chin in his hand, closing his eyes, “I’ve heard of something called dissociative amnesia. It occurs when a person blocks out certain information, usually associated with a stressful or traumatic event. The memories still exist but they’re deeply buried within the person's mind and cannot be recalled.” 

“That actually makes sense.” Shuichi nodded in agreement, “From what I can see the gap in his memory is between just before the event and the operating room…” 

“Do you think he could forget everything that happened with…” Maki paused, eyeing Hajime wearily, “With Izuru?” 

“It’s possible…” Naegi stared at the door with worry shining in his eyes, “We don’t know the extent of his memory loss...so I think we should just leave it be for now.” 

“But what if he suddenly remembers one day?” Kaito asked, “What are we supposed to do then?” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Maki crossed her arms over his chest, “For now we should just be there for him and the baby. Help them both recover from this.” 

The astronaut took a deep breath. In. Out. 

He could do this. He had to. 

He would not let anyone hurt Kokichi or his baby. Ever. Again.


	20. Second Homecoming

Weeks of recovery would culminate in the moment Kokichi got to bring Keiichi home. The baby was perfectly healthy and would have no trouble in the long term. He held Keiichi in his arms, watching him sleep with a smile. The little tufts of hair were looking like they were going to be purple, like his mother. His eyes were a dark brown, like one of Hajime’s was. He was so little, so tiny. And he made just the cutest little noises in his sleep. 

Kaito was glued to their side, an ever present guardian. On the rare occasions that the astronaut was forced to leave Maki, Shuichi, or Rantaro would be there. For some reason they were being extremely protective of him and Keiichi. Must be because they were worried that something would happen to the baby if the two of them were left alone. 

Kokichi was sitting in a wheelchair, much like he had a few months ago. He was pretty much just waiting for Kaito to bring the car around while Maki and Shuichi stood by, his ever present guardians. The little leader played with Keiichi’s hair to keep himself occupied. Every once in a while the baby would move and yawn. They were just the cutest little sounds that he’d ever heard. 

“Hey, Kokichi?” Shuichi asked. 

“Yeah?” He didn’t really look up as he responded. 

“I’ve been wondering…” The detective mused, tapping his lips with his finger, “What would you say to us moving apartments? Like getting a bigger one for all five of us?” 

“Hmm...maybe. That would probably be a good idea now that Keiichi’s here.” Kokichi hummed, “Why? What brought this on?” 

“It’s something we’ve been mulling over for a while.” Maki shrugged, “We could start looking for new ones whenever. Find one that fits us.” 

“Ooo that could be fun.” He giggled, “We could be like those guys on house hunters or something!” 

“Those shows are way too cheesy.” The assassin rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah you’re right about that. I can always guess which one they’re going to pick in the end. But I guess that’s why I watch em.” 

“You just like being right all the time.” 

“Damn right I do.” 

Kaito pulled up with a grin. All three helped Kokichi and Keiichi into the back seat. Shuichi took the passenger seat and Maki rode in the back with the little leader. They talked about the apartment thing and those types of shows all the way home. 

Kokichi noted that the door to their apartment looked….different. He chalked it up to not seeing it from the outside in a while. Maki’s door also looked different than he remembered. When he got a brief peek into her room she had a completely different bed too. Okay...this was too many things changed at once to just be a coincidence. Kaito helped him into their bed, setting Keiichi in the crib Kazuichi and Sonia had given them. Before the astronaut could leave he grabbed his hand. 

“Kaito….what happened before Keiichi was born?” He asked. His boyfriend stared at him with a confused look, “Why don’t I...remember anything from before the operating room? Did something happen? Why is the front door and the door to Maki’s room different and why is her bed different too? What happened?” 

“Hey hey hey Kokichi.” Kaito sat down at the edge of the bed, “Slow down. One question at a time. Okay?” 

“O-okay... I just...I feel like I’ve forgotten something important.” 

“Are you sure you want me to tell you?” 

“Please?” 

The astronaut took a deep breath, and told him everything. 

He and Shuichi had been out of the house, grabbing groceries while Maki watched over Kokichi on the couch. The door was kicked down by a Remnant. The assassin had grabbed him and ran into her room, and then into her bathroom. The Remnant broke through both doors, knocking Maki out for a few minutes. She said that by the time she rose back to consciousness the Remnant had Kokichi pinned to her bed, thrusting fast and hard into him as he sobbed. She’d knocked him out and took the little leader and ran outside. 

The shock and stress of it all had caused two things. 

He’d gone into premature labor and he’d completely forgotten the incident 

Kokichi was more surprised that he’d forgotten it than anything at that moment. Although...after pondering it for a few seconds he supposed it made sense that his mind would block it out. Especially with a baby on the way. Before he would let Kaito lay him back down he insisted on seeing Maki. She was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. The astronaut guided him to the spot next to her. She glanced at him curiously but said nothing. Kokichi leaned against her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” She asked. 

“Just….thanks, I guess.” He mumbled. 

“Thanks for what?” 

“Anything, everything. Y’know.” 

“Kokichi, I really don’t.” 

“Just roll with it Maki.” Kaito shook his head. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before the astronaut insisted that he get some sleep and plucked him off the couch. He was asleep pretty much the moment his head hit the pillow. 

\---- 

Kaito walked back out to the couch. Sitting next to Maki with a sigh. 

“So what was that about?” The assassin raised an eyebrow. 

“I...he asked about that day and...I didn’t know what to do so I just...told him.” 

“And how did he take it?” 

“He seemed more shocked that he’d forgotten it than scared or sick or….whatever I was expecting.” 

“Brat does seem to like to throw off our expectations.” Maki shook her head with a soft smile, “You think he’s going to be okay?” Kaito took a good long look at the closed door to his room. 

“Yeah...I think so.” 

It may have just been one of his infamous hunches, but he felt that Kokichi was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! 
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys! As always I love and appreciate any feedback you lovely people have given me on my stories! 
> 
> (Sorry this last chapter was such a wait I went to visit my sister over the weekend and had no opportunity to write :P) 
> 
> See ya in the next story!


End file.
